Only When You're Mrs Bruce Wayne
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Sequel to "Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne", eight years after The Joker terrorized Gotham, Darcie comes back to find a new enemy...or two. Will Batman let her fight with him again, or does the Mrs. have to find a way to fight on her own? *I DISCLAIM ALL DARK KNIGHT RISES PEOPLE AND MATERIAL! CONTAINS SPOILERS* Bruce/OC.
1. Eight Years Later Bruce

**Only When You're Mrs. Bruce Wayne**

**One : Eight Years Later (Bruce)**

***THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM_ THE DARK KNIGHT RISES, _SO DON'T YELL AT ME FOR RUINING IT FOR YOU! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM YOU DIDN'T SEE IT AND I DID WARN YOU IN FULL CAPS! ALSO, SOME CHARACTERS MENTIONED ARE FROM MY LAST STORY "ONLY WHEN YOU'RE ENGAGED TO BRUCE WAYNE" SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT, YOU MIGHT BE A LITTLE CONFUSED WITH SOME PARTS! I HAVE WARNED YOU***_**  
**_

* * *

Gotham dawned on it's peace era the moment "The Dent Act" was made official. Eight years had gone by and everything in Gotham seemed...perfect. The streets were safe, few problems emerged, and as far as anyone was concerned, no plans for attacking Gotham was made.

For some, eight years since The Joker's attacks has transformed them into stronger people. A stronger community. The felt their city was invincible.

For others, eight years left bruises. Detective Gordon's wife left him with his two boys after the night Harvey Dent was killed. Gordon didn't feel like a hero, he felt like a monster. He felt Harvey's blood in his hands everyday and it felt even more present on Gotham's national holiday "Harvey Dent Day".

For others, eight years passed by without notice. Enter, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce moved back into the Wayne Manor with Alfred after sending his bride and love of his life, Darcie Rosewood, to Verona for safety and for hiding. He hid in Wayne Manor.

Bruce left Wayne Enterprises and lived the unnoticed eight years in his mansion and in his bed and in his silk robe. Bruce had reminders of his Batman days from his weak legs. He had to walk with cane wherever he went if he decided to get up from bed, which was at least once a day. Like stated before, he spent most of the time in his bed.

He had felt he left his "prime days" when he killed Harvey Dent, Darcie's beloved cousin, that one night to save Gordon's son. He too felt Harvey's blood on his hands as well as everyone else in Gotham who were affected by The Joker's schemes. It haunted him everyday and every night for eight years what had happened. To him, Batman was no one's hero and he was long gone.

Bruce also spent time writing to Darcie in Verona. Almost every other day he replied to her and each time, he'd sniff the paper hoping to catch her scent to pretend she was there. Her scent never came with the letter.

Bruce's guilt for sending her away added on to this pain he was living. He told her people found out she was associated to the Batman during the time of The Joker and during The Joker's death and didn't want anyone seeking revenge for her. While that part was true, it wasn't the actual reason.

Bruce hated, blamed, and haunted himself with the fact he killed his love's cousin. He felt like a monster and knew he didn't want her to see him grieve over it. He didn't want her to see him fail and drown his sorrows over that night. Although she forgave him with complete understanding ( as she was there ), he was too proud to let her know how badly it had haunted her and silently decided to send her away so he could grieve and then send her back to Gotham when he knew he would be back to normal. Or as he told her," until Gotham is safe for you to come back".

Grieving took over timing.

Alfred saw his master grow deeper and deeper into the grave his master built himself. Alfred said nothing though, but did have many wishes. Especially one in particular.

He wished Darcie were here to stop Bruce from his own depression. He had wished he stopped Bruce from pushing Darcie away.

Everyday, Alfred silently prayed she would return.

He wasn't the only one.

* * *

On the eighth anniversary of "Harvey Dent Day" a party at night was held for Gotham officials, government, and other important figures at the Wayne Manor.

Even though people hoped to catch a glimpse of the low-key playboy, no one saw him.

Bruce lied in bed reading the letters from Darcie he had saved in a box. He read each one carefully when he heard the door open.

"Master Wayne, anything I can get for you?" Alfred asked. Bruce shook his head and said," Just tell whatever maid has been going upstairs to stop please." Alfred nodded and asked," I suppose you're not coming down, sir? Miranda Tate is asking for you again."

Bruce shook his head and said,'' Tell her I'll reach her later." Alfred gave a nod and left with a sigh. Bruce went back to Darcie's letter, reading each word carefully.

* * *

"I'm sorry but Master Wayne won't be seeing anyone," Alfred apologized to Miranda Tate. Miranda gave a nod and watched Alfred walk away. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. Mya Vendetto, the twenty-six year old private investigator of Gotham City, stood behind glaring.

"I hope you're aware, Miss Tate, that Mr. Wayne has a wife," Mya informed Miranda with a slightly cold tone. Miranda smiled.

"What are inclining with that remark Miss Vendetto?" Miranda asked. Mya smirked at Miranda and sneered," You're a smart girl, Miss Tate."

"I've never even heard of or seen his wife," Miranda said. Mya stepped closer to miranda so they were face to face.

"She's not an eco-friendly flirt who Bruce Wayne spent almost all of Wayne Enterprises money on," Mya shot back cooly as she folded her arms across her chest. "I would know, I was at the wedding."

Miranda nodded and walked past Mya. Mya rolled her eyes and continued on socializing.

* * *

**_Dear Bruce, _**

**_This is probably going to be one the hardest letters I have and hopefully will ever write. _**

**_Yesterday, Marsela, my housemaid, and I were in the kitchen making lunch when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I then felt water trickle down my legs and I saw blood. _**

**_I went to the hospital and the doctor regretfully informed me that I had suffered a miscarriage. Can you believe it? Almost a month of pregnancy and I lose the baby. _**

**_I'm at home now and in bed and words can't describe how awful the feeling is when you lose a child. Especially when you know it could be the only thing you have around that reminds you of the person you can't be with._**

**_I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry. _**

**_Darcie_**

**__**Bruce held back the tears knowing this had happened when Darcie was just starting out in Verona, but it killed him knowing she was in pain and that they lost a child he was excited to have. He put down the letter and tossed it back in the box.

How could he have sent her away? How could he have even thought of the idea?

He sighed when he heard a sound from outside the bedroom. It sounded like heels.

_It's the damn maid again_, he thought to himself. He got out of bed, grabbed his cane, and walked slowly to the door. He opened it and saw a young but strikingly tall girl with porcelain skin, medium golden brown hair, and brown eyes.

She was also in a maid's costume...and wearing Bruce's mother's pearl necklace.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked the maid. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Mr. Wayne...I apologize for disturbing you and-." Bruce chuckled at the trembling maid and said," Don't worry. I don't have the fangs the other talk about."

The girl stood there and Bruce added," You know? That necklace looks familiar. " The young girl looked down at her necklace and touched it.

"That looks like the necklace my mother had," Bruce continued. He went over to the safe where he kept it and added," And I kept here but it looks like it's not there." The safe was empty and he looked at the young girl.

The young girl then smirked and said," Oops." Bruce looked at her and the girl sneered," Looks like you can't do much about it, can you?"

She went to go out the window when she saw a gun pointed right at her nose and she heard a female reply," I don't think so, sweetie." The girl stepped back and Bruce looked on.

A leg in black pumps reached out and in from the window she appeared. Bruce watched as Darcie Rosewood-Wayne, appeared wearing a lavish black ball gown. Time had certainly not effecter her looks because to Bruce, she looked just the same.

The girl looked at Darcie and sneered," You don't want to do that." Darcie nodded and said holding the gun with one hand," Not exactly, but I'm sure if don't you hand that nice man right there his mother's pearls, I may have to reconsider."

The girl nodded and went to punch Darcie but Darcie caught the girl's hand and shook her head.

"I don't think so sweetie," Darcie said smirking. Darcie went in for her punch and nearly got the girl when the girl ducked and turned around and snuck out of the window, smoothly.

"Just let her go," Bruce told Darcie. Darcie sighed and turned to face Bruce. They looked at each other and she saw the cane in his hand. He grew a beard and went for the slight, scruffy Jesus look. Darcie smiled and asked," When did it become stylish for men to go for the Brad Pitt hobo beard?"

Bruce chuckled and said,'' You haven't changed a bit." Darcie walked and over and she and Bruce embraced in a tight hug. Bruce then let go and kissed her again after eight years. Darcie looked at him and said," It appears to me that we have some catching up to do. " She motioned to his cane and he nodded.

He took Darcie's hand and they walked into the bedroom Bruce had spent the last eight years alone in.

Now she was back, and everything was going to change.

Little did they know, the change would be a little more than expected.

**[ So yeah, that was the first chapter of my sequel. We got an insight on Bruce, Mya, and next chapter we'll find out about Darcie's eight years in Verona. I hope that also answers any questions on why Darcie went to Verona, but if you are confused feel free to PM me and I'll explain! Thanks for reading and let me know what you all think! ~ Danielle]**


	2. Eight Years Later Darcie

**Only When You're Mrs. Bruce Wayne**

**Two : Eight Years Later (Darcie)**

**** READ HERE FIRST: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! I want to let you all know a couple things before you read on. First off, thank you EVERYONE for your reviews, favorites, follows, and for enjoying the story! I'm super happy everyone listened to me and didn't complain about me ruining The Dark Knight Rises for those who haven't seen it! Also, I'm hoping to finish this Saturday because I'm starting school ( junior year of high school :P ) and I need to focus so I can go to college! **

**The last thing I would like to say and regretfully add that this series will be the last series I ever post here on . I am leaving because I will be due for a busy schedule and even though I've only been on here for a year, it feels like I've been here for years. So yes, this series will be my last.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

_**~Danielle**_

* * *

Verona was probably one of the most beautiful places Darcie had ever been to in her whole life. Everything just oozed beauty and it didn't hurt that the house Darcie was staying in had the greatest view of the ocean.

She wondered as she looked out her balcony, " Why would Romeo complain about exile in Verona?". Then it hit her. She remembered Romeo was away from Juliet, his true love just like Darcie was from Bruce.

The house she would be living in was brick with vines wrapped around it. On the right side, the balcony that connected to the main bedroom stood out. Darcie sighed and walked in. Inside, everything was old fashioned. From the couch to the rug and even down to the floors, everything antique. It smelled of peppermint mixed in with wood.

"Hello?" Darcie called out. Bruce had told her she should expect a housemaid that lived in the house but there was also a chance it would be just Darcie. Darcie walked around the empty house. There was silence except for the crashing waves outside and the sound of birds. Darcie shook her head from left to right and then up to down studying the whole house.

"_Sei Mrs. Wayne?_ (Are you Mrs. Wayne?) " a female voice asked. Darcie looked to her left an saw an elderly lady no more than seventy with her snow hair in tight bun. Darcie looked at the woman.

"I am Mrs. Wayne," Darcie responded smiling. She held out her hand and the woman instead hugged her and cupped Darcie's cheeks with her wrinkly hands.

"_Oh come sei bella! Una ragazza così dolce! Oh Benvenuti a Verona!_ (Oh how beautiful you are! Such a sweet girl! Oh welcome to Verona!)" the woman cried happily. Darcie smiled still nodding, but in her head she couldn't understand a goddamn thing this woman was saying.

"Nice to meet you too-."

"Marsela," the elderly woman, now known as Marsela, interuppted. Darcie smiled and then asked," I really hope I don't sound rude because that's not my intention, but...do you speak English?"

Marsela smield and then said," Mr. Wayne no teach you Italian?" Darcie chuckled and shook her head. Marsela sighed and said," Now you learn. As long as you stay, you learn everything Italy- food, language, ways, everything." Darcie gave a nod and said," I'm going to go take a look upstairs and put my stuff in my room."

Marsela gave a nod and Darcie went up the creeky dark wooden stairs that curled. The master bedroom was absolutely glamourous as the room was spacious with white carpet floors and dark wooden chests and drawers and vanities. The walls were a burgundy. The bed was king size and the sheets were cream Egyptian cotton. Darcie set her bags down and plopped on the bed. She could hear the waves so she got up and opened the two doors to look outside the ocean.

The view was unlike any other. She could see the sun shining and the seagulls flying happily. She leaned on the balcony and sighed looking out the ocean view. People strolled along the beach and played in the water. She smiled just watching them.

She needed a good view after all she had just been through. Harvey and Rachel were dead and Darcie had to go on living a lie about what had happened. How could she live with herself.

She missed Bruce.

* * *

~ 1 Year ~

The first year was the worst. A few weeks into her stay, Darcie discovered she was pregnant. She and Marsela were thrilled and Darcie wrote to Bruce and Bruce couldn't have been happier. She could tell how excited he was and how badly he wanted a son. Darcie could see it now - her and Bruce and their son strolling along the Wayne plantation. She would smile at the thought.

Then...a month later, the dream ended.

Darcie was helping prepare dinner with Marsela when Darcie felt some water trickle down her legs.

It was blood.

"MARSELA!" Darcie cried out. Marsela jumped and looked down at Darcie's leg and her eyes widened.

"We get doctor now!" Marsela yelled. She whispered some word in Italian and called the doctor.

Darcie suffered a miscarriage. That night, she wept. Every night, she wept.

All hope was gone. She blamed herself.

It wasn't until she had gone out for a walk and passed by a boxing gym. She remembered Eric teaching her how to fight when The Joker was taking over and the memories flew back. She walked in and all the men looked at the strange woman walking into an all male boxing gym.

"Can I help you?" a short man with a dark mustache asked walking up to Darcie.

"I need lessons," Darcie responded. All the men laughed and the man chuckled.

"Woman box? You're joking!" he exclaimed. Darcie was not in the mood. Not right now.

"I just suffered a miscarriage a couple weeks ago and I need some release you fucking asshole," Darcie snapped. All the men went silent and their smiles faded. The man sighed and Darcie just stared him down.

The men swallowed hard, their sensitivity kicking in. For women, losing a child was a boxer losing a fight - afterwards

"Ok, follow me," the man said with a sigh.

Darcie hadn't stopped. She wasn't one to lose fights.

* * *

~2 Years~

She sat in the hospital room watching her once lively mother, Evelyn, now dead. Literally.

Darcie held back the tears and her pink lips quivered softly. She held her mother's cold hands and Walter walked in.

"She didn't want us to know," Walter spoke up, clearing his throat. He couldn't cry. He physically couldn't and he knew he had to be the strong one. Darcie turned her head, her green eyes lit from the tears.

"She should have told us in the early stages," Darcie whispered as her voice trembled. She looked back at her mother and shut her eyes.

A flashback to the party Bruce threw for Harvey came into mind when Evelyn handed Darcie the earrings. A moment Darcie vowed to never forget.

When Darcie arrived back to Verona from her hometown in Pennsylvania, Darcie went back to boxing. She could beat the bag and the guy with her own hands, but not the cancer that took her precious mother.

* * *

~A Year Later~

Robert Rosewood's funeral was filled with friends, family, and laughter. Robert never wanted anyone to be sad when he passed away, he wanted the laughter and party to go on.

Darcie, however, couldn't.

She had lost her mother last year and now her father to a heart attack. She sat outside his house on the porch swing she used to sit on when it was just her and her dad while everyone else was inside mingling and enjoying the food.

_"Darcie, you can't let her bully you like that," Robert said to his hysterical twelve year old. Darcie shook her head and fiddled with her fingers. They sat out on the porch that spring afternoon. _

_"I don't understand why she has to make me feel weak though," Darcie whimpered with a sniffle. Robert sighed and said," I want you to listen to me and carry this when you're older. Look me in the eyes." Darcie looked at her father and into his eyes._

_"People will come into your life and they will push you to the ground. They will call you names, they will tell you you're worthless, and they will tear you up to pieces so there's nothing left. You have two options - let them and sit here and cry or fight back. If they hit you, hit back. If they say you can't do something, prove them wrong. Fight so no one has to hurt you, fight so they know not to mess with you."_

Darcie wrapped her arms around herself and Walter walked out and sat next to Darcie. They were both silent, knowing they were all they had.

"I'm moving to England," Walter said clearing his throat. Darcie turned and he looked at her nodding. "The company wants me to manage one of the banks there."

Darcie felt her eyes burn up but she smiled.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud-."

"Darcie, don't. I know you're upset. I know we're all we got. Mom and Dad are gone, their houses are being sold, and we have to sit out here holding all of our goddamn emotions." His tone was angry but his voice shook.

Darcie patted Walter's back and he buried his face in hands.

"I can't believe Bruce isn't here," Walter added, sniffling. "He's supposed to be part of the family." Darcie sighed and lied perfectly," He wanted too Walter but he had a hundred and five temperature."

Walter nodded and said," I just feel bad that you're all alone here and that it's hard to have Karen here with the kids for me."

"I'm fine," Darcie lied again.

Truth was, she never was fine.

* * *

~Eight Years~ (2012)

Darcie had spent the last eight years drowning in heartbreak, death, boxing, and depression and everyday felt the same. Her whole routine was an endless torture and Marsela began taking note that Mrs. Wayne needed to go home.

One morning, Darcie heard the sound of boxes being dropped and voices downstairs. She quickly leaned up and swung out of bed and walked down the stairs. The voices got clearer and clearer when she had realized it was two women talking in Italian. She couldn't understand them but Darcie figured that she was trained well enough to handle female burglars.

Darcie tip toed quietly and heard the voices in the kitchen. Darcie sighed, said a silent prayer, then walked in to find Marsela talking to...

"Mya?" Darcie asked. Mya, now older, stood up and smiled. Darcie could still remember Mya as the teenager who saved Gotham during the boat incident and whom Darcie had saved and who helped create Blonde Shadow.

Mya smiled and Darcie shook her head smiling. Darcie hugged Mya and exclaimed,"Look at you! God, the last time I saw you you were a kid not you're grown up and I could be your grandma!"

Mya chuckled and exclaimed," Shut up Darcie, you haven't aged a bit! Oh, it's good to see you! I missed you!"

While eating some breakfast Marsela prepared, Darcie asked," What happened to you?"

"I work with Gordon now. I'm a private investigator now," Mya explained. Darcie smiled and asked," I'd ask how you found me here, but-."

"You need to come back," Mya interrupted, her tone serious. Darcie looked at Mya and asked," Is Bruce ok?"

" No one's seen him Darcie," Mya said. "He's been hiding in the mansion with Alfred. He won't talk to anyone and he's a mess. Wayne Enterprises is failing because you're idiot husband spent all the money on this chick's machine that does something to harness fusion power and he needs to get up."

Darcie swallowed hard and asked," Have you been able to see him?"

Mya nodded and replied," He's weak Darcie. He looks like a fucking hobo in a silk robe with a cane." Mya is silent when she sighs and adds," I need to tell you something."

Darcie nodded and Mya sighed. "Darcie, Bruce lied to you. Yeah, Gotham knew about you with Batman, but that's not the reason why he sent you here."

Darcie felt her body turn cold and she asked," What do you mean?"

"Bruce never forgave - er, still doesn't forgive himself over killing Harvey. He didn't want you to know that and he figured that he'd take time to heal but...". Mya's voice trailed off as she saw Darcie's face.

"I found out yesterday," Mya added. "I'm furious too Darcie, but we need you. Alfred needs you, I need you, but Bruce really needs you. Come back, please.''

Darcie tried to take it all in. Bruce pushed her away to spend time with guilt. It felt like cheating, but it certainly wasn't. After eight years and needing him through everything she had gone through and having every emotion thrown at her, Darcie couldn't feel a thing.

"Darcie?" Mya asked softly. Darcie looked at Mya and said," Get me there, now."

* * *

Darcie curled up next to Bruce in bed that night with the gown Mya had lent Darcie earlier. Bruce listened as Darcie finished explaining the past eight years. His face was blank, but inside his heart broke.

Darcie looked up at Bruce and he could see her green eyes hurt.

"You should have told me," Darcie said. Bruce lowered his eyes.

"Should I expect to call my lawyer and a court date?" Bruce asked. Darcie chuckled and shook her head.

"Bruce, for the past eight years, I have had every emotion in my body except for one. I can't be mad at you because it's not worth it. For once, just let met be happy. For once in eight years."

Bruce half-smiled and nodded.

"Ok then," he responded. Darcie got up and added," One more thing." Bruce looked up at Darcie and nodded.

"For godsakes, shave," Darcie added. " 'The Jesus Look' isn't for you." Bruce chuckled softly and said," Glad you to have you back." He saw her got to the door and he asked," Where are you going?"

Darcie continued walking and she almost ran into Alfred. Alfred stopped and smiled at Darcie. They gave a nod at each other and she walked downstairs to the party and called out," Excuse me?"

Everyone at the party stopped and gasped when they saw Darcie. Mutters were heard, but Darcie smirked.

"I'm sad to say the party is over, but I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves and honored my dearest Harvey Dent," Darcie spoke as she clapped her hands together. Everyone looked at each, shrugged, and walked out.

Darcie smiled and stood on the steps. She gave Mya a nod and Mya nodded back as Darcie went back upstairs.

"So that's Mrs. Wayne," Miranda commented. Mya nodded, still looking up.

"Looks like you'll never get to see Wayne," Mya sneered. She gave Miranda a look and left.


	3. Teaming Up Again

**Only When You're Mrs. Bruce Wayne**

**Three : Teaming Up Again**

**Hey everyone! So as you all know this is my last series, but I don't want to rush it. I wanted to finish it by Saturday but it wasn't right nor did it feel right. With that being said, I promise to update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday because I start school this coming up Monday. I also have had an incredibly emotional week with family issues and everything in my life was just getting bad and I don't mean to make excuses or give a pity story, it's just my reason for lack for updates. I would like to add that when I am gone, I will review stories but I will no longer write. **

**Continue on then.**

_**~Danielle**_

* * *

When Darcie opened her eyes, she found herself still in the gown from last night and the side Bruce slept on empty. She leaned up and looked out at the window as the sun shone. She squinted and rubbed her eyes, smearing the make-up she had on. She looked around to see if Bruce had been around but it seemed as though she was alone. She turned her head to the desk area where she saw a wooden box filled with small papers. She got up and walked over. She picked up a piece of paper and then another one, noticing all of them were the letters she had sent him.

The sound of the door opening slightly startled Darcie and when she turned to hopefully see Bruce, it was Alfred carrying a tray with food.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" Darcie asked Alfred. Alfred smiled back at her and responded," I'd figure in here, but I might have a good idea where else he may be as I have not seen him downstairs or anywhere upstairs."

Darcie smiled softly and said," Let me change out of this thing and then we'll go find him." Alfred nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Darcie changed into jeans and a black quarter sleeve sweater with boots. She then followed Alfred outside of the Wayne Manor and then into the passage way. Darcie could hear the sound of water and chirping. She then saw an office with a huge waterfall in the background. Bruce, still in the robe and in his Jesus look, was on the computer.

"I never thought I would see you in here," Alfred commented. Darcie looked around and the walked up to Bruce. Bruce turned and Darcie smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. She leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"I think the maid we hired has more of a criminal history than others," Bruce noted as he was analyzing fingerprints.

"Are we referring to the maid from last night?" Darcie asked. Bruce gave a nod and a profile with the maid, now known as Selina Kyle, and her criminal record.

" 'Selina Kyle'," Bruce read aloud. Darcie read on and added," Looks like she indulges herself in mischief."

Bruce got up from his seat and Darcie stepped back. " What do you think we should do?" Darcie asked. Bruce smiled and said," I think it's time you and I reunite with a couple masked friends."

* * *

Sitting in the doctor's office with a newly shaven Bruce, Darcie stood in the corner as the doctor presented Bruce's cat scan results.

"I've seen worse cartilage on knees," the doctor spoke up.

"That's good!" Bruce beamed.

"No that's because there is no cartilage on your knee," the doctor added. Darcie sighed and she and Bruce looked at each other.

"There are scar tissues on your kidneys, excessive damage in your brain tissue," the doctor read off. Each damage made Darcie feel sick to her stomach but she kept herself.

"I would not recommend you go heli skiing," the doctor finished. Bruce and Darcie figured that heli skiing would be the best excuse. Darcie sighed and shook her head.

"Well, too bad," she commented rubbing Bruce's shoulder. He saw her evil smirk and he kept himself calm.

"May I ask how these damages happened?" the doctor asked incredibly interested. Darcie gave the doctor a look and responded," And you doctors say working out is good for you. You should rethink that one."

* * *

After leaving the doctor's office, Bruce and Darcie snuck into a car with Darcie in the driver's seat.

"So what's the next step?" Darcie asked as they drove. Bruce smiled.

"You figured I was going along with the plan despite the doctor's office," he replied. Darcie smiled and said," I fought off a clown with an almost broken hand remember? We know each other too well Bruce."

She drove along and dropped Bruce off at the mansion and when he realized she didn't get out of the car, Bruce asked," Aren't you coming in?"

"I'm gonna visit Gordon," Darcie replied. Bruce nodded and asked," I presume you'll be late tonight to the party?"

"I'll be fashionably late," Darcie responded smirking. She rolled up the window and drove off.

* * *

Gordon sat in his desk staring at the picture of his eldest son. His son was eighteen now and a football star with a 4.0 average. Gordon couldn't have been more proud, but more regretful of missing out on the last eight years. If only the wife hadn't taken them.

"Hey Gordon?" Gordon looked up and saw Mya poking her head in. She smiled and he asked," Everything ok?"

She nodded and responded," I have someone who wants to speak with you." She opened the door more and Darcie stepped in the office. Gordon smiled and got up and gave Darcie a hug.

"Good to see you again!" Darcie exclaimed. Gordon smiled and said," We've missed you Darcie." Darcie smiled and added," I'm so sorry about your wife and son." He nodded and they sat on the couch in his office.

"Bruce told Mya who told me about your parents," Gordon said handing Darcie coffee. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Darcie nodded and sighed. Gordon then added," Harold, your old boss, he passed away too. Last week and his wife died two months prior. His grandson took over his position. Josh, I believe his name is."

Darcie chuckled and muttered," Oh Spiccoli.'' She sighed and Gordon added," Gotham hasn't been the same." Darcie looked at Gordon and said," You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. Not you or...well...you know who should."

"It haunts me every year," Gordon added. " Every goddamn year I play it over and over and over and...". He sighed.

"Harvey was angry," Darcie said. "That wasn't really Harvey, it was a monster created by The Joker. You and you know who did what was right."

"Do you miss him?" Darcie swallowed hard at Gordon's question and nodded.

"Time to time, I do. At the funerals, yeah. Walter and I only had each other so Harvey would have been very helpful during those times."

There was a moment of silence and Gordon asked," Why did you go to Verona for so long? I thought you and Bruce got married."

Darcie, knowing Gordon didn't know about Bruce being Batman, sighed and came up with the best story she could. At this point, lying was everything she had left.

"Bruce and I stayed in Verona to get away and I found out I was pregnant. I lost the baby and I didn't want Bruce to see me upset, so we separated for awhile. We wrote but, I knew I had to get up and grow up. At that time, I lost a lot and I didn't know how to handle."

Gordon nodded and sighed.

"Nearly a decade later and I haven't seen Batman and...". His voice trailed off and he took a deep breath.

"I told Mya if you needed me, I was ready to help," Darcie offered. She stood up and Gordon smiled.

"I appreciate that," Gordon repsonded. They hugged and Darcie walked out.

Gordon smiled a little, happy to know someone else still had something painful living in them.

* * *

When Bruce arrived at the charity ball, the paps were ready. Shocked, but ready.

"BRUCE! BRUCE WHERE YA BEEN BUDDY?!"

"BRUCE LOOK OVER HERE AND SMILE FOR ME!"

"WHERE'S DARCIE?"

"HOW'S LIFE?!"

Bruce walked in and saw every glamorous wealthy Gotham citizen mingling in masks. A masquerade. How original.

He looked around for Selina when he spotted her. He smiled and walked over when a woman in a mask appeared in front of him. She smiled and in a thick French accent greeted," Mr. Wayne."

"You must be Miss Tate," Bruce responded. Miranda removed her mask and smiled. Sure she was pretty, but not for him. Only Darcie was for him. Darcie and someone by the name of Rachel.

"I've been trying to reach you and it seems that I have been dismissed too many a time," Miranda said. Bruce gave her a nod when he spotted Selina and said," Miss Tate, I apologize but I need to speak with someone. May I call you later?"

She gave him a nod and he smiled, walking away. She turned back and heard," Nothing stops you Miss Tate." Miranda saw Mya and Mya rolled her eyes.

"And nothing gets past you," Miranda commented back. Mya smiled and said," Watch yourself Tate." Mya turned around when she felt her phone vibrate in her silk clutch. She opened it and took out her phone. It was a text.

**From: John Blake**

**Be safe Mya. I love you.**

Mya smiled and then heard," Am I late?" She looked up and smiled at the person across from her.

"Not at all Mrs. Wayne," Mya responded. "In fact, your teammate found Miss Kyle. Let the funs begin boys and girls."


	4. Storm Warnings from the Cat Woman

**Only When You're Mrs. Bruce Wayne**

**Four ~ Storm Warnings from the Cat Woman**

**Author's Note – Hello everyone! I know it has been waaay too long since I have updated and I do apologize, but school is in session and when there's school there's homework, quizzes, and tests. I'm happy to get back to this story and hopefully will be able to continue updating. I have been getting notices from many people favoring, reviewing, and following this story and I thank you all very much! I thank you all for you patience as well. Now, onto the story! ~Danielle**

* * *

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

Her soft, seductive, yet threatening tone as she whispered those words into his ear terrified Bruce Wayne. He kept cool, of course, but he could feel his heart almost stop. The words were engraved in his mind.

_"There's a storming coming Mr. Wayne. You, your wife, and your friends better batten down the hatches 'cause when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us."_

She then turned to face him, still smirking. She then planted a kiss right on Bruce's lips. It was quick, but unexpected. Before Bruce could even push back the second she did it, he got ahold of his dear mother's pearls. He watched Selina walk away glancing up at something with her evil smile.

He turned and saw Darcie staring at Selina.

* * *

**Darcie's P.O.V.**

The kiss didn't bother her at all surprisingly. She knew Selina had tricks up those street-rat sleeves. She made full eye contact with the young woman.

"Looks like Miranda Tate isn't the only one on my watch list now," Mya commented as she glared at Selina. She then turned her attention to Darcie and Darcie shook her head.

"Bruce got the necklace and information," Darcie stated. "I'm not too phased by a kiss caused by a street-rat." Mya chuckled and Darcie patted Mya's back.

"I have to catch up with Bruce, but call me tonight or tomorrow morning if you have any information yourself on anything," Darcie instructed. Mya nodded and the two friends kissed each other's cheeks good-bye and went their separate ways.

Darcie ran to the front entrance to meet up with Bruce, but was stopped by a young woman who greeted in thick French accent," So you must be Mrs. Bruce Wayne." Darcie stopped in her tracks and in front of the woman. The woman smiled in a friendly manner and added on," Miranda Tate. A pleasure to meet you."

Darcie shook hands and lied in perfect manner," My husband very much believes in your project from what I hear."

"Really because he's rather hard to reach," Miranda responded. Darcie smiled and replied," These past eight years have been crazy and I promise you I will have him call you as soon as he's available."

"Do you two have children? I hear they can be quite brats," Miranda asked. She grinned a little more and added," Especially American ones."

Darcie was in no mood, nor had time, to hear about children. Since the miscarriage the very thought of babies and children left a bitter taste in her mouth. She kept smiling though, trying to be pleasant to the unpleasant French snake.

"Bruce and I have no children," Darcie responded. Miranda gave a nod and said," He doesn't seem like he'd be the type anyway. Not that I'm fan of children either."

This was getting too far. The red lights flashed in Darcie's head over and over. Darcie wasn't going to lose this one. After all, she was Darcie Rosewood with the quick tongue.

"I have a question," Darcie said. Miranda gave a nod and Darcie asked," I take it you're French, yes?"

Miranda gave a nod and responded," My accent, yes."

Darcie nodded and then asked," So, do you and other people in France practice the whole ménage a toi still? 'Cause in America it's considered…you know…trashy, so I was wondering if your peers in France still thought of it with a good mind?"

Miranda smiled on, but Darcie could tell she not only offended Miranda, but she won this little fight. Miranda chuckled and said," You have a good sense of humor Mrs. Wayne. I like that a lot."

She put on her masquerade mask and was about to walk away when she turned her snake eyes back to Darcie and said," Au revior".

Darcie gave a nod and heard someone try to stifle a laugh. She turned and saw Mya covering her nose and mouth. Darcie scrunched her nose and Mya gave Darcie the thumbs up. Darcie then turned and went outside to meet not only Bruce, but also to be hounded by the press.

"DARCIE WHO ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"DARCIE ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

"DARCIE HOW DO YOU KEEP YOUR YOUTH?! WHAT'S THE SECRET?!"

"DARCIE TURN HERE!"

She walked over to see Bruce talking to one of the men working valet. She sensed something was wrong.

"Everything ok?" Darcie asked as she chimed into the conversation. Bruce looked at Darcie and flashed a smile and said," It seems like your _younger sister_ took my car."

Darcie made a face when she realized who Bruce as talking about. She then smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I have the other car," she assured Bruce and the valet guy. She rolled her eyes.

"I swear, she's such a little rebel," she played on beaming. She told the valet guy what car to get and when he went out to get the car, she looked at Bruce.

"Selina Kyle is a goddamn piece of work," she muttered. Bruce smiled and wrapped his arm around Darcie's waist.

"And she's back," he said. Darcie smirked and said," I may be getting older, but I don't change that much. Italians surrounded me for eight years. They're worse than me." She looked at Bruce and added," Have what you needed?"

He held up the pearls and said," The rest….will be left for when we get back to the house."

* * *

Mya's P.O.V.:

After leaving the masquerade, Mya Vendetto reached her loft. She put her coat on the coat rack and her clutch on the table. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a much needed beer when she heard," Mya?"

She looked up and saw her boyfriend of two years, John Blake, standing there in a tee and sweatpants. She smiled and responded," Did I wake you?" She then saw something in his eyes. A hint of sadness. She leaned up and closed the fridge.

"John, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. He shook his head and said," I'm fine. Long day."

Mya smiled and they both went into a tight embrace. Like Mya, John too lost his parents. Both worked for Gordon (John was a cop) and bonded over losing parents and became fast friends. It wasn't until years later they began an item.

The sound of a cell phone broke the couple apart and John asked," Mine or yours?" Mya went to the table and picked up her cell.

"Mine," she said picking up the call.

* * *

Darcie's P.O.V.:

Darcie sat outside on the backyard's stairs with a small box filled with old pictures and albums and a glass of wine. She still wore the gown but had a oversized on as well and her hair in a messy bun. She looked at the photos of teen years and with her parents, Walter, friends, and Harvey.

There was a photo of Darcie at the age of 14 and she and her dad smiled at the camera as they sat on the porch swings. Another one was Darcie age 17 and her mom at a friend's wedding. Darcie served as a flower girl and she and her mother were dancing like idiots. Another one had Walter and Darcie as little children making cupcakes with chocolate batter covered faces.

Then came that picture.

It was Harvey and Darcie at Harvey's Senior Prom. Harvey was hammered and he and Darcie were posing with cups of "flavored punch" and having the time of their lives. Harvey looked insane but still goofy.

Another picture was of Harvey helping Darcie move into her first apartment in Gotham. He and Darcie got into a paint fight and the both of them had red paint splatters. Both gave a thumbs up and had wide smiles.

Another picture was of Harvey and Darcie at a New Years Eve charity party for Gotham City two months before he met Rachel. Harvey smashed Darcie's face in a chocolate cake.

Darcie felt her eyes get warm and her skin burn up. Just the memories of her lost ones and the photos in her hands and box were all she had left. All disappeared and all those good times were vanishing each moment. Her lips quivered softly and she heard a voice behind her say," I see company is much needed."

She turned and half-smiled seeing Bruce. Bruce set his cane down and sat right next to her.

"May I?" he asked gesturing to hold the box. Darcie nodded and handed him the box. He went through the pictures when he picked up one of them and smiled.

"This is my favorite by far," he said. Darcie chuckled and responded," It was freshman year during college and I was dared to dress up as a sexy cat."

Bruce gave her a look and said," That's not it, but I may have to see that one." Darcie punched his shoulder lightly and put her head on Bruce's shoulder. She smiled and said," Oh, I forgot about this one."

The picture was of Harvey and Darcie at the charity ball the night Darcie met Bruce. On the other side of Harvey was Rachel.

Bruce smiled and Darcie leaned the side of her head closer to Bruce's cheek. He flipped another one and Darcie made a face.

"I never knew someone took this," she said. It was a picture of Darcie and Bruce talking from the first night they met. Both were smiling widely and their eyes beamed at one another.

She took it from Bruce and flipped the back of the picture. There was a letter.

**Darcie -**

**I have found the box you've been hiding! So many great pics but I know this one just had to go in. I took this with Rachel. We both knew you and Bruce were going to be together. So happy you're engaged, but not so happy that you're making me pack stuff with you so you could move in with Bruce. Anyway, can't wait for even better pictures of our new chapters.**

**Love, Harvey.**

Darcie lowered her eyes and Bruce looked at the pain in her face.

"I'm sorry," he said. " I'm sorry for pushing you away for eight years, I'm sorry for the baby loss, I'm sorry I wasn't there beside your during the funerals..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry I killed Harvey."

Darcie looked at Bruce and said," I forgive you. You didn't kill Harvey. Don't apologize for that." She leaned her face near his neck and Bruce kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her.

"Selina said that a storm was coming to Gotham," Bruce said. Darcie looked up and said," I guess it's back again, huh?"

Suddenly, Alfred ran out and said," Miss Darcie, Mya is at the front door. Gordon's been found wounded."


	5. Set Fire to the Rain

**Only When You're Mrs. Bruce Wayne**

**Five ~ Set Fire to the Rain**

* * *

A wounded Gordon was carried into the back of the ambulance as Darcie watched on with Mya. Police men scattered in the large sewage area where Gordon was found. Darcie had tried to keep her composure but a small tear strolled down her cold cheeks. She took a deep breath and turned to Mya.

"Who did this?" Darcie asked in low tone. Mya looked over at John, who was with other officers looking inside the large sewage opening with flashlights, and shook her head. Darcie said nothing as she tried to gather her thoughts in her head.

"So much for Gotham's golden era," Mya muttered so only Darcie could hear it. Darcie then replied," Looks like there's a little drizzle before the storm." Mya turned to Darcie and raised an eyebrow. Darcie then stated," Selina warned Bruce of a storm coming to Gotham. I'd get ready Mya." Mya swallowed hard and asked," Is your old friend coming back?"

Darcie shrugged and replied," There's a possibility but I wouldn't get too excited. Besides, it would take more than one person to fight for whatever or whoever is coming."

Mya made a face when Darcie said," Don't expect her to join. She's just as dead as Harvey is."

"That's...cold," Mya commented. Darcie shrugged and said," Reality is pretty damn cold".

"You don't have to tell me that," Mya replied.

"Already did." Darcie then around and began to the car. Mya watched her friend and sighed when a hand was on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was John.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Mya asked with hope in her voice.

* * *

Darcie was driving back to the manor with every kind of dark emotion a person could ever have in their mind and body. She stopped the light where she was to make a right to get to the manor. Instead, she kept driving and the speed of the sports car was hitting 80 mph.

Her mind flash backed to eight years ago when she and Bruce were engaged, when Rachel was alive, when Harvey was alive and normal, when the only enemy was The Joker, and when her parents were alive and well. She longed to have those days back, despite the chaos in the midst of it all.

Rain began to fall and Darcie was starting to lose control of her emotions. She pulled over to an empty parking lot and buried her face on the face of the wheel. How could someone lose everything so fast? Her body trembled as she kept weeping for nearly twenty minutes. Her cell then rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered sniffling.

"I guess it's a bad idea to ask if he's ok?"

"I'm not sure Bruce. I'm really not." There was dead silence. Bruce was never one to really get emotional. If he did, it would be rare.

"Come home soon," he said after awhile.

"I am now. See you." Darcie hung up and drove home.

When arriving at the manor, she went upstairs to the bedroom and saw Bruce asleep. She didn't feel tired herself so she closed the door and decided to spend some time to herself.

She went into the living room and continued looking through the box that she and Bruce were looking at before she had heard about Gordon. While examining a picture of her and her mom at her mom's birthday party from years ago, she heard a voice say," Looks like someone's had a long night."

She turned to see Alfred there. He took a seat next to her and said," Miss Darcie, sometimes we have things and we things taken away. It feels like we have things taken away more than we have them handed. Appreciate what you have left, so that when they are taken away you remember the good there was before."

Alfred got up and went to walk off when Darcie said," Thank you." Alfred turned and gave her a warm smile.

"Anytime."

Darcie looked at the box and as she went back inside to go to sleep, she put the box under the bed she and Bruce slept on. The last thing Darcie said before going to sleep was," I suppose it's time to grow up."

**I understand this was short and I apologize but I just want to address something that had been bugging me. I started getting reviews from the first series I did with Darcie and Bruce and from other fanfics I've done on this account and some reviews had some negativity in them. **

**All I have to say is that I make mistakes all the time. I apologize for being human and making mistakes in stories. I'm sorry I'm a teenager in high school and not the woman who wrote _50 Shades of Grey_ or S.E. Hinton or Stephen King. Some of the stories and chapters I have written were and are choppy and that my grammar was bad or I didn't get a character right or I didn't do this. Yes, I ask for criticism but with criticism, I feel, should come with advice. If it doesn't then ok, I'll try to fix it but if you're gonna tell me something is "crap", at least have the decency to tell me how I can fix it. **

**I apologize. It's been rough these past couple weeks and I haven't been in the greatest of moods. I just needed to get something out. Thank you to those who at least give me suggestions and have followed me and read my stories. You guys are awesome and I am forever grateful to you.**

**Danielle**


End file.
